custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLostGreatBeing
Thanks and help! Thanks for the welcoming, it makes me feel good! But right now, I need major help! I need to complete my page and I can't get back to editing it, and I want to add an infobox, and I can't find out how to do that! If anyone can send me more information, please do so, it says so on my page! quote your quote is one of the most inspiring things i have ever heard. Wanna be friends I can make you a signature like mine if you want Who are you? I'd be happy to be friends with you, if you tell me your username. listen... I'm gonna be gone for a while. I'm gonna go on a vacation for 4 days, then come home for a short bit, then go get my braces, then go to a family reunion out of the state. So please don't touch any of my stuff while I'm gone! Okay, SERIOUSLY? I really need help on adding those infoboxes on to the pages and I have absolutely no idea of how to do that! If anybody gets this message, please respond! It's OKAY! Yes, I heard about the annoncement. I was dissapointed myself as well. But does that mean it's over for US?! I do not support the ideals of the BPP. I'm just helping. Fear my Power!!! Fine with me. Fear my Power!!! yes. you want me as a second command? i accept. Creator613 ok what's the groups name? 3rd can i be 3rd in command? in other words the 3rd and final leader. creator613 Just one moment. I'm doing something for Creator613 and making a new template right now. It'll be ready in a few minutes. Fear my Power!!! hello i tried to make a alliance with that devious club, i said if they made a alliance they all would become our honorary members, they hven't accepted just yet, never got a reply, from your final leader in the team, cairman of creation, creator613 ugh it is called "that devious club", they are the biggest on the sight and have the best builders ever Scroll up to the top of the page, where you will find a Matoran pointing at the button. Fear my Power!!! Nah I think the current name's better than the ones you proposed. Fear my Power!!! Better Bionicle Story Program Can I join the Better Bionicle Story Program please? Kylernuva He's next to never on now. Odst grievous eh no responses yet, but i can wait uh does that meen i get a raise? Creator613 when when will we start working on the new bionicle story :D it was just a joke! but if he quits, i get his spot. (been like that since the beggining) i have invited order of mocs and stories AND the great order to join better bionicle story program oops i meant to say better bionicle story program, i e4dited wha i wrote *sighs* I'll consider it. But I'm a tad skeptical about the bbsp. Odst grievous One Question According to the BPP wiki, one of the Protection Program's goals is to continue writing the BIONICLE story. Why can't both our clubs be allied? Fear my Power!!! New Alliance! I got a new alliance with the Order of The Skull with the better bionicle story program, we now have 3 alliances, and lots fo new honorary members!!!! From Creator613 Listen i have a question, why do i do most of the work in our club? i meen not to disrespect you, but you nor slicer truly do that much compared to me. i thank you for making the club and page, but there si also the slicer, the only thing the slicer did was make the info box, i feel like you guys aren't pulling your wieght in the club. i am sorry if yoou think i am a jerk, but i am just saying what i think. From Creator613 Thanks! thanks for saying that, and i will try to get another alliance ok? bye! From Creator613 Take a chill pill Dude...what's up with you? Okay, maybe me and the Slicer aren't doing much for the club, but you don't need to be so fed up about it. "You better get your butt back to work"...why did you say this to him? Seriously, take a chill pill. If you don't start being nicer to your members, I'm taking your club off of the Order of Infinity's honorary members list. Just chill out! You can yell at me all you want, but no matter how pissed off you get, you're not making the situation better. Continued If you want to start getting mad at me again, do it on my talk page. But just try to be nicer to people and they'll be nice to you. Sorry Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad. Forgive me, please...but still, you should show a little more mercy to people sometimes. It goes a long way. Sorry. Now that I'm an admin on two wikis, I'm having trouble keeping up. Give Creator613 my job. CHEERS Thanks Thanks for the apology. It's true, I should work a little harder at recruiting. I'm sorry too. I was pretty harsh at you. But, everything is fine now, so let's keep it that way. Thanks! Job No, I'm serious. I will be unable to keep up with it, and I think Creator, with all his enthusiasm, seems to deserve it. Demote me to a regular member. CHEERS :I'm SERIOUS. I am definitely not going to be able to keep up with this. What with the Improvement Drive, my seven stories, my new wiki, and a lot of other projects, I don't have much time. :CHEERS WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY did you end the club!!!???!!!??? we were huge because of alliances. i actually enjoyed th eclub, it gave me something to do on this wiki. well, if you decide to go and make the new that new club instead of starting the old one up, make me second in command unless you don't want to lead it, then 1rst in command, okay? your old faithful third in command, creator613. From Creator613 what's the fogb???? What's the fogb????